Père célibataire
by Toshiro-Hitsugaya222
Summary: Dur, dur d'être père célibataire, surtout à 19 ans. Pourtant Yurio s'accroche et compte bien vivre sa vie comme il le veut et prouver qu'il peut être un bon père. Entre nouvelle routine, regard des autres et petite galère, l'avenir ne s'annonce pas de tout repos pour notre jeune patineur. Heureusement, ses amis sont là pour l'aider en lui prodiguant de bon conseil...ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre d'une suite d'OS sur Yuri Plisetsky.

J'ai publié la même histoire sur wattpad donc c'est normal si vous la retrouvée :)

J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Yurio fut réveiller par des bruits de pleure, il jeta un œil au réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, ce dernier affichait 3h du matin. Avec un soupir, il se soustrait à ses draps puis s'assit au bord de son lit le temps de se réveiller complètement. Lentement, il se leva et coula un regard circulaire à sa chambre, les rayons de la lune éclairaient suffisamment la chambre afin qu'il puisse marcher sans encombre.

Il sortit de sa chambre et avança dans le couloir, doucement il arriva vers la source des pleures, il se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux afin d'enlever les dernière trace de sommeil puis entra dans la chambre.  
Un berceau se trouvait au centre de la pièce, celui-ci était simple et sans fioritures. Quelques meubles se tenait contre le mur dont une commode de taille moyenne ainsi qu'une table du même gabarit. Une étagère était en construction, il ne manquait plus que quelques planches pour compléter les différents niveaux, cependant certains étaient déjà occuper par divers objets, quelques peluches y reposaient ainsi que des livres pour enfant.

Yurio marcha jusqu'au berceau puis regarda à l'être qui y était allongé. L'enfant pleurait et gémissait, sûrement à cause d'un cauchemar.  
Doucement, le russe se pencha vers le bébé et le prit dans ses bras commençant à le bercer de façon un peu maladroite. Il continua ainsi encore plusieurs minutes, murmurant des parles à l'enfant afin qu'il se calme.  
Le nouveau-né se calma progressivement, le patineur se détendit après s'en être assuré. Il se mit à observer de plus près le bébé, celui-ci s'était endormie dans les bras de son père, se blottissant contre son épaule. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de un an, sûrement six mois. Quelques mèches blonde parsemaient le sommet de son crâne, quant à ses yeux, lorsque ceux-ci étaient ouvert, on pouvait apercevoir la même couleur émeraude que ceux de son père.  
Son visage était fin et ses joues avaient commencées à perdre les rondeurs de ses premières jour, son corps était celui d'un enfant de six mois, il n'était ni trop maigre, ni trop gros non plus (il fallait dire que son père faisait très attention à bien le nourrir), c'est du moins la première chose que les gens pensaient lorsqu'il voyait ce corps enveloppé dans son pyjama grenouillère, ne rendant visible que ses petites mains. Elles-mêmes étaient très petites, pas plus grandes que l'index de Yurio.

Ce dernier en était toujours surpris d'ailleurs, lorsque son enfant prenait son index et l'entourant de sa main entière, sa petite paume ne faisait que la taille de deux de ses phalanges.  
Ce détail n'était qu'un parmi les nombreux autres qui le surprenait tout le long de son quotidien depuis l'arrivé de ce bébé.  
Tout était arrivé en un jour, il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, il était entré dans la patinoire seul et en était ressortie avec un bébé dans les bras.

Sortant de ses pensées, il reposa délicatement l'enfant à l'intérieure du berceau, il remit la petite couverture sur le corps endormie tout en gardant son regard sur la petite forme.

 **\- T'inquiète pas Anastasia…papa est là.**

Il sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et retourna dans la sienne, il jeta un regard sur l'heure en s'essayant sur le matelas de son lit : 3h30, il avait mis une trentaine de minutes à la calmer cette nuit, plus vite que la nuit précédente remarqua-t-il.

Fatigué mais sachant qu'il se réveillerais encore dans quelques heures, Yurio s'allongea et remit la couverture sur lui, il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Dur, dur d'être père célibataire, surtout à 19 ans.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez, je ne sais pas encore quand va sortir la suite mais elle est déjà écrite :)

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review, ça me ferais très plaisir et ça m'aiderais aussi à m'améliorer ! :)  
Si vous avez des idées d'histoire ou de situations que vous voudriez voir, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou une review ! :)

à plus ! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Adoption

**Feuille d'information personnelle**

 **Nom**

Plisetsky

Plisetsky

 **Prénom**

Yuri

Anastasia

 **Date de naissance**

1er mars 1999

26 aout 2017

 **Lieu de naissance**

Moscou

Saint-Pétersbourg

 **Lieu d'habitation**

Saint-Pétersbourg

Saint-Pétersbourg

 **Age**

19 ans

7 mois

 **Sexe**

Masculin

Féminin

 **Taille**

176 cm

68 cm

 **Groupe Sanguin**

B

A

 **Profession**

Patineur artistique

 **Statut**

Célibataire

 **Yeux**

Turquoise

Vert

 **Nationalité**

Russe

Russe

Yuri posa la feuille sur la table du salin, il venait de recevoir un courrier, à l'intérieure se trouvait cette feuille qui officialisait son statut de père célibataire. Plus bas sur cette même feuille il y avait le statut de sa fille, elle était officiellement une citoyenne en règle dont l'existence était prouvée.

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers le centre de la pièce, la table basse avait été poussée afin d'accueillir les jeux d'Anastasia.  
Le salon était devenu un vrai terrain de jeux pour bébé, le tapis blanc à poil doux faisait office de tapis de jeux mais aussi de matelas très doux lorsque la petite s'endormait épuiser d'avoir trop jouer.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et arracha le jeune père à son observation, il prit l'appareil et après avoir regardé qui l'appeler, décrocha.

 **\- Allo Yakov**

 **\- Salut Yuri, alors tu les as reçut ?**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai les papiers de recensement, on peut aller à la mairie.**

 **\- Tu as quelqu'un pour garder la petite ?**

 **\- J'ai appelé grand-père, il va bientôt arriver pour la garder.**

 **\- Ok, on se retrouve dès que Nikolaï arrive.**

 **\- Ok**

Après ce bref échange, le blond raccrocha et posa son portable sur la table. Son grand-père n'allait pas tarder à arriver, pour faciliter sa garde Yurio avait mis tout ce qu'il fallait en évidence, ce qui avait fait rire son grand-père quand il lui avait annoncé, lui répliquant en riant qu'il s'était occupé de sa mère et de lui quand ils n'étaient que des bébés et que s'occuper de son arrière-petite fille ne devait pas poser de problème.

La sonnette de l'appartement émit dans la pièce, il jeta un dernier regard à sa fille puis le blond alla à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte dévoilant Nikolaï. Ce dernier entra avec un sourire, il salua son petit-fils en le serrant dans ses bras puis il se rendit dans le salon accompagné de Yuri.  
Quand l'enfant vit le grand monsieur qui venait d'arriver, elle émit un petit cri de satisfaction puis se mit à quatre pattes et rampa vers l'homme.

 **\- Hey, coucou** _ **Natouchka (1),**_ **tu vas bien ?**

Nikolaï prit la petite fille dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Il prit la plaça dans ses bras, contre son épaule puis il se tourna vers Yuri.

 **\- Tu vas aller à la mairie pour officialiser juridiquement les papiers ?**

 **\- Ouais, je les ai reçut hier, j'y vais avec Yakov et Lilia et après….**

Et après tu retourneras à la patinoire t'entraîner. Tu ne dois pas arrêter le patinage parce que tu es père. C'est vrai que tu es jeune mais je suis là et tes amis sont là aussi, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Yura, je sais que tu as peur, la paternité est quelque chose d'effrayant au premier abord, on est responsable d'une petite vie. Quand ta mère est venu au monde, j'étais terrifié, heureusement ta grand-mère était là (il sourit à ce souvenir). Malheureusement, toi tu n'as pas la mère de ta fille pour t'épauler mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes tous là, moi, Yakov, Lilia, Viktor, Mila, Georgi et tous tes autres amis, tu peut compter sur nous.

Nikolaï sourit à la fin de sa tirade et regarda Yuri dans les yeux. Il le voyait que son petit-fils avait peur mais celui-ci ne voulait pas que ça se voit. Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait que 19 ans, c'est tôt même trop tôt pour être père.

Yuri fit une dernière accolade à son grand-père, il regarda quelques secondes la petite fille qui jouait sur le tapis puis il prit ses affaires et sortit dehors rejoindre le couple d'entraineur.  
Le jeune patineur les rejoignit au pont de la Neva après quelques vérifications, ils allèrent tous les trois à la mairie.  
Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et avancèrent vers l'un des guichets libre, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années tapait sur son clavier, elle leva les yeux de ses lunettes et regarda le trio qui lui faisait face.

 **\- C'est pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est pour compléter un dossier de reconnaissance de paternité, nous avons remplit le dossier et nous voudrions qu'il soit intégré à celui de Yuri Plisetsky.**

 **\- Faite moi voir ça.**

Le blond donna le dossier à la femme qui le regarda de haut en bas sans dire un mot. Elle ouvrit le dossier et vérifia que tout soit en règle : photo, informations personnelles, adresse,…  
Après un quart d'heure de question et de précision, le dossier d'adoption fut finalement compléter. La petite fille était civilement bien la fille de Yuri Plisetsky, Anastasia Plisetsky, cela sonnait encore étrangement à l'oreille du russe pourtant cela le dérangeait moins qu'au début, une pointe de fierté réchauffait même sa poitrine.  
Alors qu'il allait souhaiter une bonne journée et partir, le regard que lui lançait la femme le refroidit instantanément, elle le jugeait, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

 **\- Tsss, si jeune et déjà père. Même pas capable de se protéger et on autorise à ces inconscient de garder et d'élever l'enfant mais où va le monde ?**

Yuri ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, les paroles de cette femme l'avait frapper comme une massue, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Yakov jeta un regard noir à la femme et fit sortir Yuri du bâtiment.

 **\- Ne prêt pas attention à ce que dit cette femme, tu es complétement capable d'élever ta fille et nous serons là pour t'aider.**

Lilia hocha la tête aux paroles aux paroles de l'homme, ils seraient tous là pour l'aider et Yuri le savait, pourtant il sentait un sentiment d'injustice froid remplacer la chaleur de sa poitrine. La société le jugerait à chaque regard et dira qu'il n'est pas capable d'élever sa fille malgré son amour pour lui.

Dur, dur d'être père célibataire, surtout à 19 ans.

* * *

1 Surnom affectif. Nikolaï utilise différend surnom, cela peut être Natouchka ou Nastia.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il est court mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelque temps et je voulais l'écrire ^^

A la prochaine ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Batailles quotidiennes

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai été absente pendant très longtemps, j'en suis désolé.

J'ai vraiment du mal à me remettre à écrire, ce chapitre était déjà écrit donc je me suis mis un coup de pied aux fesses et je le poste ! J'espère que mon envie va revenir pour écrire plein d'autre chose.

En ce moment je suis sur ma période Harry Potter avec Bill Weasley ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun fixait l'autre afin de prévoir ses futurs mouvements. Le corps tendu, prêt à bondir au moindre relâchement de son adversaire, Yurio resserra sa main sur le manche argenté.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun ne bouge, puis soudain, voyant une faille dans la garde de son adversaire, Yurio s'élança en avant, levant sa main armée.  
Il enfourna la cuillère de purée dans la bouche d'Anastasia qui ne pu que refermer la bouche de surprise.

Victorieux, Yurio regarda sa fille, un peu de purée lui sortait de la bouche mais qu'importe, il avait réussi à lui faire avaler cette fichue cuillère !

Ouvrant la bouche afin de parler à sa fille, il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un mot ou même un son qu'il se trouva couvert de purée sur toute la totalité du visage.  
Encore sous le choc et ne bougeant plus d'un millimètre, il regardait sa fille qui s'extasiait sur son geste, la petite tapait dans ses mains et rigolait.

Finalement, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui que Yurio arrivera à lui faire avalé son de pot de purée.

 **Anastasia 1 – Yurio 0**

 **OoO**

La bataille avait peut-être été perdu mais pas la guerre ! voilà ce à quoi pensait Yurio, cette fois-ci il n'allait pas se laisser avoir, il gagnerait cette manche !

Elle aurait beau le regarder avec des yeux de cocker, lui exploser les oreilles, se cacher dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement, cette fois-ci elle ne gagnerai pas !

Se retournant, il prit sa fille dans ses bras, cette dernière pleurait et s'accrochait à ses vêtements, elle fixait l'objet de torture dans lequel son père voulait la faire entrer.  
Ses pleures ainsi que ses cris redoublèrent en puissance, de la morve se mit à couler de son petit nez et vint salir le sweat du blond.

Le patineur s'agenouilla et tendit ses bras afin d'éloigner la petite fille, cependant cette dernière s'accrochait de toute ses forces au jeune homme, il mit plus de force dans ses bras, ce qui suffit à la faire lâcher prise.  
Anastasia regardait son père une dernière fois mais celui-ci ne faiblit pas et continua son geste, descendant le petit corps.

Avec un dernier pleure de désespoir, les fesses d'Anastasia toucha le fond de la baignoire ou quelques centimètres d'eau chaude la réchauffa rapidement.  
Très vite, la petite fille retrouva ses jouets et s'amusa avec eux, laissant son père la laver tranquillement.

Yurio soupira puis sourit en la regardant jouer, l'heure du bain se passait souvent de cette façon, au début il avait dû faire appel à Mila pour l'aider. Maintenant, il pouvait lui donner le bain seul sans problème, cette pensée le remplie d'une fierté qui se fait chaque un peu plus forte. Il commençait à connaitre sa fille, elle pleurait toujours au début puis elle se mettait à jouer et le laissait faire.

La petite fille se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en babillant, il lui sourit en lui rinçant doucement. L'heure du bain s'était finalement bien passer.

 **Anastasia 1 – Yurio 1**

 **OoO**

Yurio avait fait beaucoup de compétition et énormément d'entrainement. Après chaque passage sur la glace il était épuisé, vidé de ses forces mais il ressentait toujours une grande satisfaction en quittant la glace.

Cependant, ce soir-là, il était tout autant épuisé voir plus pourtant l'habituel satisfaction était remplacé par une grande frustration. Ce sentiment d'essayer de tout son corps, de toute ses forces et déchouer tout de même. D'être à deux doigts de réussir et de voir tout son travail réduire en poussière à cause d'un mouvement !

Suite à sa nouvelle tentative échoué, Yurio poussa un long soupir de résignation. Vaincu, Yurio le champion du tournois fut vaincu.

Essoufflé et honteux, il leva son regard vers la source de sa défaite. Sur le lit, allongé sur une serviette et nu comme un vers se trouvait Anastasia babillant avec joie devant le visage de son père.  
L'enfant rendait la vie dure à son père, ne voulant pas s'habillé, la jeune fille se tortillait dans tous les sens empêchant son père de lui enfiler sa couche ainsi que sa grenouillère.

Yurio fronça les sourcils, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant !  
Repartant au combat, il saisit une couche, un pot de talc et il fit face au monstre aux fesses roses. Suite à une demie heure de bataille acharnée où maints nuages de talc furent soufflés, Yurio réussit à enfiler la dite couche à son chère bambin.  
Regardant sa fille qui gazouillait sur le lit (lui aussi maculé de poudre), il glissa un regard vers le pyjama. Sentant ses forces partir face à ce nouveau défi, il regarda à nouveau sa fille.

 **\- On va dire que c'est bon, t'as ta couche c'est déjà ça.**

 **Anastasia 2 – Yurio 2**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review et si vous avez des histoires sur Bill Weasley je suis preneuse ! ^^


End file.
